Sometime's You Have To Trust The Enemy
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: What would happen if a child managed to survive the alien invasion. She don't trust alien's or people but she has to trust one of them in order to stay alive. Which one? Are people better then aliens? They basically the same, going round killing what they want and taking what they want. There are no difference. Can one little girl bring two different species closer. first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yep, a new story even those i know i should'nt but while i was ill i had watched all three seasons and it was amazing. **

* * *

Running. That was all I knew for the last couple of months. I had no idea how long the aliens had been here since they landed. I didn't know how many days had pasted since I had been by myself. I only I had to keep running, escape from the six legged freaks and their robots.

When the aliens were landed I was 11 but now I have no way of telling me what day or time it is and how old I am. I remember before the world went chaos my brother telling me about aliens and how they come to take over the world, at that time I had thought it was a joke as we had finished watching a movie about aliens, and then the world shook.

It didn't take long to lose my brother, my uncle and his wife and now I was alone. I was starving and my throat was burning. I never took the chance to check houses, the aliens never far behind.

The one thing I had never encounter on was my best friend shooting at me but the aliens had gotten to her and all the other kids. They had this large worm on their back and I guess it turned them bad but the aliens was not what I fear most, no it was people they were the worst. When it comes to the end of the world, its take what you want and they always took what they wanted.

I had lost my brother to aliens but I had lost my uncle and aunt to people, they had took what they wanted from them, I had been forced to watch from under a truck as they did things to my aunt that I wished I never witnessed. I stayed away from everything, to scared that they would hurt me. Aliens and people were the same to me but as long as I stayed clear from them then I was safe.

And now I was running again from the aliens, they ones I found ugly with their six legs and clicking mouth. They were catching up as my legs began to tired. My stomach ached as well as my throat. I had no idea how long it had been since I had eaten or drank anything clean. I couldn't even remember what food tasted like.

I was in the woods as I found it easier to lose the aliens and people instead of a road. More tress and bushes to hide behind. Continuing to run ignoring my stomach as it rumbled to be feed while trying to watch where I place my foot, the scratched across my knees and legs with the amount of times I tripped. It was not easy running with shoes that were barely staying on.

A root that had stuck out from the ground caught my foot causing me to fall forward, twisting in-between before pain struck my head and spots clouded my vision. The screeches were what made me pushed my self up ignoring the pain at each movement. I did not want to become an alien play toy, all I did want was my family but there were long gone. Stumbling to my feet as I tried to blink away the spots but it only made more appear.

I didn't want to die but the chances of me ever surviving were zero. I was a kid. A kid never survives an alien attack, they were the ones that always died first. I could hear them as their screeches became louder, I was going to die that was all I could think of as I tried to move forward, escape from the aliens.

I stumbled forward over some small roots before my head slammed into something, causing more pain as my eyes watered, stumbling back which had caused my foot to become tangled in the roots once again but this time falling backwards. My eyes caught sight of another alien that stood in front but it was different it looked like….

"…Fish-head?"

* * *

**A/N Very short first chapter but don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	2. author note

**Hey,**

**I've not been able to update any of my stories as my laptop crashed. Now i dont have any computer/laptop to continue my work and worst of all i had many chapter for my stories completed on there and now im currently lost. So i am trying to read them on my mobile and then try and remember on how i wanted the stories to go but it will probably take awhile as i am no good on typing on phone, especially doing long chapter for this. **

**I was thinking that i could redo "Every Creature Has A Way Of Dying" and try and make things bit different, add in some extra parts and clear up all the small little mistake. I was very proud of that. It got 104 reviews, 264 Favoutie and 240 follows. I would like your input if you would like my to redo it, i would still keep the original piece up. Review or PM me anmd you can even give me some surggestion to make it better. #Also looking for a Beta, not sure what they do but i know they help make other people stories better.**

**Thank and Thank you again for everyone that has liked or reviewed my stories.**

**/Hopefully will be able to update other stories soon/**


End file.
